


The One Where Thunderblast Is a Sore Loser

by halceanns



Series: Transformers RPG/High School AU [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, High School AU, RPG AU, cause u know i deleted it a while ago, repost, will it ever be continued idk but it was fun to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halceanns/pseuds/halceanns
Summary: Megatron convinces his squad of idiots to engage in some PVP with the Autobots. Goes about as well as you'd expect.





	The One Where Thunderblast Is a Sore Loser

“Megatron to Decepticons, over.”

Nothing. 

Megatron tried again; “Megatron to Decepti…” 

“Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time, boss.” Thunderblast breathed a little too hard into her mic, and all three of her online guildmates’ ears were filled with the sound of static.

Starscream winced behind his computer screen, wishing he hadn’t picked that moment to log in. 

“What is it,  _Lord_ Megatron?” Sneering into his own headset, Starscream then chuckled to himself and lit a cigarette (he wasn’t supposed to smoke in his own room, but what his mother didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?).

Megatron leaned back in his own chair, in his own bedroom, before replying, “The  _Autobots_ are online. At least three of them; Prime, Hot Shot, and the blue one who needs a haircut.”

“Scattorshot.” Thunderblast cut in, helpfully.

“Yes,  _Scattorshot_.” Megatron frowned at the numbers in the corner of his screen - someone was missing from this conversation. 

Soundwave never replied through a microphone (he didn’t have one), so Megatron switched over to the guild channel on his screen, and sure enough, there were messages from his guildmate.

**[GUILD]** **SoundWave** **: I am here** **Megatron**

**[GUILD]** **SoundWave** **: His name is** **ScattorShot**

**[GUILD]** **SoundWave** **:** **Is anybody reading my messages**

“Yes, Soundwave, I’ve got your messages. I was on the wrong chat.” Megatron almost apologised, then remembered that he was the fearless leader of the Decepticons, a former gladiator of the pits of Cybertron, and he didn’t say sorry to  _anybody_ , unless it was his mother.

“Well, my fellow Decepticons. There are four of us, and three of them. Want to challenge them to some  _player versus player_?” Megatron barely hid the glee from his voice.

Thunderblast laughed, before typing a message into the guild chat.

**[GUILD] Thunder Blast:** **im** **up 4 it megs xoxo**

**[GUILD] Thunder Blast: wat** **abt** **u** **screamie** **? :3**

**[GUILD]** **SoundWave** **: I** **am also ready to PVP**

**[GUILD]** **Starscreem** **: if** **i** **have to.**

**[GUILD]** **Starscreem** **:** **i** **was going to do some crafting** **.**

“There’s one too many of us, anyway, Starscream. I  _suppose_ you can sit this one out.!” Megatron spoke into his headset, as he rarely chose to use the in-game chat system (he’d messaged  _Optimus_ _(_ his  _nemesis)_ accidentally one too many times via chat).

Starscream picked that moment to exhale, blowing tobacco smoke out, and it was Thunderblast’s turn to flinch as a static crackle filled everyone’s headphones for the second time that night.

**[GUILD] Thunder Blast:** **dont** **do that** **pls**

**[GUILD] Thunder Blast: also since** **wen** **did u “** **””craft** **”””?????**

**[GUILD] Thunder Blast: since** **wen** **did any1 in this guild “craft” lmao**

“Since now.” Starscream huffed into his mic, before disconnecting it and switching out of guild chat so the others couldn’t bother him as he “crafted” (he was going to log out and use an alt on a different server, but he didn’t want Megatron to know that).

Thunderblast laughed, “Well, I guess it’s up to us. Dibs on the blue one!” 

“Soundwave, that leaves Hot Shot for you.” Megatron sent out the PVP request.

**[GUILD]** **SoundWave** **:** **Ok**

“DECLINED!?” Megatron suddenly yelled, causing Thunderblast to jump out of her chair, pulling her headset off accidentally in her panic.

She sorted the now tangled wire out, and once she had her headset back on she huffed, “Don’t DO that. And anyway, maybe he’s busy.”

“BUSY? WHEN IS HE BUSY? He has less of a life than  _we_ do!” Megatron began to rant, and Thunderblast zoned him out, as she tried to find the paper with her opening set of moves on it (Soundwave had helped her come up with her build a few weeks ago and had told her which moves to use, and in which order).

“I hope this applies to PVP.” Thunderblast whispered to herself, before sending the request to Scattorshot.

Half an hour and a (severe) loss later, Thunderblast was sitting at her desk, sulking with a carton of apple juice while scrolling down her Tumblr dashboard.

“and THEN he had the AUDACITY - the  _audacity,_ _Screamie_ \- to say ‘Good Match’, like he was happy to have 1v1’d me! Can you  _believe_ that guy?” Thunderblast hit the reblog button on a photo of a puppy with perhaps a  _bit_ more vigour than was needed, before continuing to complain to her friend. 

“Ok, so, another thing that annoys me is how  _I’m_ the only girl on the team. Where are the  _ladies_ , Screamie, the  _ladies_? The strong women with big arms who could bench press me? Where. Are. They?”

“They’re both Autobots, Thunderblast.”

“… Wait, what?”

“The two girls that fit that category are Override and Strongarm. They’re Autobots.” Starscream sighed, wishing he didn’t have to spell it out for his friend.

“Who the hell is Strongarm?”

“She’s on the Prime server, I think. I don’t keep track anymore. She’s in the grade below us, too. Friends with the yellow one?”

“Bumblebee.” Thunderblast started to paint her nails, a lilac colour slightly darker than her hair. She didn’t recognise the name Strongarm, but figured she knew which girl Starscream was talking about, if only because Bumblebee only hung out with three girls, as far as she knew, and only one of them was her type. 

“Wait… is  _Strongarm_ the one who wants to be a  _cop_?” 

“Yes.”

Thunderblast sighed internally and hung up on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this I e-mailed it to my friend and we came up with the following:   
> "ok first things first its gonna be a series this is one of the individual stories like a prologue and when you read some of starscream's stuff just know that hes gonna be on another server typing something into the guild chat like
> 
> [GUILD] Starscreem: Megatron is on another server! I, Starscream, now lead the Decepticons! (on this server lol)  
> [GUILD] Starscreem: Decepticons! Follolw me!  
> [GUILD] Starscreem: Follow* dammit  
> [GUILD] Starscreem: To Victory!  
> [GUILD] Shockvvave: Shut the **** up Starscream  
> [GUILD] Shockvvave: I havent forgotten the time you LEFT me ALONE on a dungeon run  
> [GUILD] Shockvvave: Im not following you anywhere its illogical for me to do so"


End file.
